


stop it!

by lilazazie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bottom Park Chanyeol, C'est vraiment niais, Dorks in Love, Emotional Sex, Everyone Is Gay, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Guimauve, Ils jurent beaucoup, Kim Jongdae a les mains baladeuses, Kim Jongdae is a tease, Lemon, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Park Chanyeol cries a lot, Park Chanyeol is a virgin, Pining, Riding, Rimming, Smut, Top Kim Jongdae | Chen, a bit kinky, chanyeol needs a hug, mostly just sex, presque que du smut, they're in love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:47:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24188377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilazazie/pseuds/lilazazie
Summary: ChanYeol est amoureux de JongDae.Persuadé que ce dernier ne partagera jamais ses sentiments, le Happy Virus fait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour oublier, pour passer à autre chose... En vain.Le jour où, pour la première fois, tout dérape en plein concert, ChanYeol craque et avoue tout à l'être qui hante chacune de ses pensées.Et il n'avait pas imaginé, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, que les événements prendraient une tournure aussi... agréablement inattendue.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai (mentioned), Kim Jongdae | Chen/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 1





	stop it!

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenue dans la tête de Park ChanYeol.  
> Et bonne lecture, au fait.  
> PS : le smut compte au moins 8000 mots, ne vous videz pas de votre sang par les narines... Je ne veux pas être accusée d'homicides.

Argh. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce sale petit troll soit comme ça?? En plein live, en plus! Mais ouvre les yeux, JongDae, je t'en prie! Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas comprendre que, pour moi, ce n'est pas un geste aussi insignifiant que tu sembles le penser? Es-tu aveugle à ce point? Ne vois-tu pas que tu es la seule personne qui me mette mal à l'aise? Tu sais bien que je n'ai jamais été timide, et pourtant, face à toi, je perds tous mes moyens... Je rougis, je bégaye, j'hésite, je ne sais plus quoi dire ni faire... Et toi, la seule chose que tu trouves à faire, c'est de m'agripper les fesses en plein concert?? As-tu seulement la moindre idée de ce que je ressens? As-tu la moindre idée de l'effet que tu me fais, Kim JongDae?   
Te voir si près des autres me rend malade, mais quand nous ne sommes que tous les deux, je me tais et j'attends, parce que j'ai peur de te décevoir, d'être ridicule devant toi...   
Tu sais, il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais faire... J'aimerais te toucher, j'aimerais te prendre dans mes bras, j'aimerais t'embrasser, te caresser, j'aimerais respirer ton odeur, j'aimerais effleurer ton visage du bout des doigts jusqu'à apprendre chacun de tes traits par cœur, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient la seule chose qui occupe mon esprit... J'aimerais te protéger, j'aimerais t'écouter chanter, j'aimerais m'endormir à tes côtés chaque soir, bercé par le son de ta voix, j'aimerais avoir la force et le courage de prendre ta main et de venir murmurer à ton oreille ces trois mots, « _Je t'aime_. ». Oui. Mais ce ne seront jamais que des rêves. Je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit.  
Cette situation me fait terriblement mal. Elle me ronge de l'intérieur, tout ça parce que je me meurs d'amour pour toi. Ça me consume à petit feu, et je ne peux rien y faire.   
Tout serait tellement plus simple si tu comprenais, JongDae.

Pour garder mon image d'homme sans gêne, au moment où il s'écarta un peu, je lui envoyai une grosse tape sur les fesses. Je le regrettai aussitôt. Il me lança un regard étrange et m'adressa un sourire en coin avant de reprendre sa danse. Je rougis furieusement. Allez, Channie... Encore quelques minutes, et on pourra partir en coulisses... Heureusement que les lumières colorées qui éclairaient la scène noyaient la marque de mon embarras.   
Notre dernière chanson s'acheva rapidement. Je rejoignis les autres et saluai en même temps qu'eux.   
Les fans hurlaient et applaudissaient, certaines brandissaient des pancartes portant le nom de leur membre favori. Autant de bruit et d'agitation me donnait mal à la tête.   
Nous saluâmes à nouveau, une fois, deux fois, et, après une poignée de secondes qui me semblèrent durer une éternité, nous fûmes invités par le staff à regagner les coulisses.   
Ce sentiment d'oppression que je ressentais devenait insupportable.   
Avant de quitter la scène, j'adressai au public un signe de la main en guise d'au revoir, ainsi qu'un sourire forcé qui devait avoir l'air particulièrement faux.  
Dès que je fus hors de vue, je m'adossai lourdement contre le mur et soupirai, essuyant mon front du dos de ma main. C'était calme. Très calme. J'avais envie de pleurer. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que je tombe amoureux d'une personne qui jamais n'éprouverait des sentiments réciproques au miens, et qui, en plus de ça, était du même sexe que moi? J'avais été stupide. Stupide de m'être laissé tomber sous son charme, stupide de ne pas avoir résisté. C'était beaucoup trop tard, j'étais pris au piège.   
Alors que je m'étais affaissé lentement jusqu'à finir assis sur le sol, les genoux contre ma poitrine et la tête baissée, je sentis une main venir caresser tendrement mes cheveux. La voix du propriétaire de cette même main s'éleva, douce, bien que rendue très légèrement rauque par une pratique intensive du chant.  
 **\- ChanYeol..?**  
Je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et me raidis à l'entente de mon prénom.   
Cette voix, c'était celle de l'objet de tous mes songes : JongDae. Le sort s'acharnait décidément sur moi.  
Un long frisson parcourut l'ensemble de mon corps ; j'enfouis un peu plus mon visage dans le pli de mon coude.   
**\- Hey... Ça va pas..?**  
Je me mis à trembler.  
 **\- ... Je... Je me sens pas bien, mais ça va aller... T'en fais pas pour moi** , murmurai-je la voix brisée d'une manière très peu assurée. Ça devait contraster avec mon caractère habituel.  
Il sembla hésiter un peu.  
 **\- Tu as mal quelque part..? Tu veux que j'aille prévenir le staff?**  
 **\- Ça va, JongDae. Va avec les autres, je vous rejoindrai dans pas longtemps.**  
 **\- ChanYeol. Je vois bien que tu ne vas pas bien. Je ne connais pas les raisons de ton mal-être, mais je suis pas aveugle.**  
 _"Oh que si, tu l'es."_  
Que voulait-il que je lui dise? Que j'étais fou amoureux de lui, et le fait qu'il me tripote en plein concert me faisait exploser mentalement? _Évidemment_. Comme ça, il allait être dégoûté et il ne voudrait plus s'approcher de moi.   
**\- ... Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te réponde..? J'ai juste... Je ne sais même pas. Maintenant vas-y, s'il te plaît.**  
 **\- Tu tiens tant que ça à ce que je m'en aille..? Chan... Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose..?**  
 _"Oui. Bien sûr que oui. Tu es toi, tu restes toi... Et c'est bien ça le problème. Mon problème."_  
Si tu savais à quel point je te déteste... Je te hais. Je te hais, mais je t'aime. Tu vois? Tu me rends fou. J'en viens à te haïr au point de t'aimer.  
Je te déteste d'être toi, JongDae.  
 **\- ... Je... S'il te plaît... Va... Avec les autres...**  
Je fondis en larmes. Tiens. Je les attendais, celles-là. Saloperies.  
C'est bien. Bravo ChanYeol. Maintenant il va bien s'inquiéter et il va rester juste en face de toi, histoire de bien provoquer chez tes hormones un joyeux suicide collectif. Tu es un génie absolu.  
 **\- Channie?? H-Hey..! Que-**  
 **\- C'est rien! Va t'en, je t'en supplie!**  
Il eut un léger mouvement de recul, sûrement à cause de l'agressivité de mon ton.   
Le temps que je réalise le fait que venais probablement de le blesser, des spasmes violents s'étaient mis à parcourir mon corps. Mes sanglots étaient devenus totalement incontrôlables ; je pleurais toutes les larmes que j'avais retenues jusque là.  
Sans un bruit pour accompagner mes pleurs, ses bras vinrent encercler mon dos et me serrèrent tout contre lui.  
Ses lèvres chaudes se posèrent sur mon front. La surprise que produisit en moi ce geste infiniment tendre me fit écarquiller doucement les yeux.   
J'étais tellement choqué que j'en venais au point d'être incapable de trembler.  
Mus l'instinct de ma part d'enfant, mes doigts glissèrent sur sa poitrine et agrippèrent fébrilement un pli de son t-shirt.  
Sa présence m'apaisait comme elle me rendait malade. J'aimais son odeur, même si elle me faisait atrocement souffrir. J'aimais sentir son regard, même si ses flammes brûlantes léchaient douloureusement chaque parcelle de ma peau qu'elles pouvaient rencontrer.  
Quant à sa voix... J'en étais juste fou. D'ailleurs, j'adorais aller l'écouter chanter pendant ses répétitions. Je restais là, devant lui, assis en tailleurs sur le sol, ou même sur la table. Et je l'admirais. Il était beau, quand il chantait. Enfin, il était toujours très beau, même magnifique, mais particulièrement quand il chantait. Tout lui semblait facile, et il n'était jamais faux. Jamais. Jamais je ne l'avais entendu en placer une à côté. Il n'était pas le meilleur chanteur d'EXO pour rien, celui-là. Enfin. Tout ça pour dire qu'il était merveilleux dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Il avait tout pour lui.  
J'enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Un enfant, moi je vous le dis. J'étais vraiment un gosse. Son odeur délicate emplit directement mes narines, et je m'en délectais. J'étais accro.   
Totalement accro, totalement _dépendant_.  
Mes larmes se faisaient petit à petit moins abondantes.  
Doucement, je me calmais. Il me calmait.   
**\- Hey, ChanYeol... Ça va aller, je suis là...**  
 **\- ... Pardon, je... Je suis désolé...**  
 **\- Tout va bien, arrête de pleurer... Tu es tellement plus beau quand tu souris, ChanYeol. S'il te plaît, ça me fait vraiment trop mal de te voir comme ça...**  
Je resserrai mon étreinte quand il prononça le mot "mal". Je m'en voulais d'être aussi faible. Je m'en voulais encore plus de le blesser.   
Je devais me forcer, pour JongDae. Pour tout mon entourage également, pour ma famille, pour les membres, pour les fans, pour nos agents... mais surtout pour JongDae.   
Je m'écartai lentement de lui et me décidai à lui faire face. Mon regard affronta le sien. Ses yeux brillants étaient remplis d'une sincérité déroutante, ainsi que d'une sorte de tristesse qui me fit paniquer. Incapable de soutenir cet échange silencieux, je détournai la tête et me mis à fixer le sol.  
Mes joues humides rosirent encore. _(Joie.)_  
 **\- ChanYeol... Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi..?**  
Je fus pris au dépourvu et rougis davantage.  
 **\- E-Euh, je...**  
Je fus interrompu _(heureusement pour moi. Concrètement, je nageais dans le caca. Ça rime.)_ dans mon hésitation : SeHun, JongIn, MinSeok et BaekHyun arrivèrent dans un joyeux bordel, criant et riant bruyamment, suivis de très près par KyungSoo, YiXing et JunMyeon qui, eux, demeuraient plus calmes.   
**\- Les mecs, on a complètement géré ce live, fit notre danseur principal** , JongIn, l'enfant du groupe, tout content de lui.   
Il se tourna vers KyungSoo en lui lançant un regard malicieux avant d'ajouter :  
 **\- Enfin, ça aurait été mieux si la voix de hyung n'avait pas craqué, mais bon...**  
Boum. Transformation Squishy --> SatanSoo activée. Un vrai démon, ce gosse. Il faisait peur quand il s'y mettait.   
Sans aucun mot, il se dirigea vers le petit avorton qui lui avait cruellement manqué de respect, lui asséna une tape derrière la tête et attrapa une de ses oreilles avant de l'entraîner dans une direction mystérieuse.  
Prépare ton joli petit cul, Jonginnie. Tu vas prendre cher.  
 **\- Il va déguster** , dit SeHun.  
\- **Ouais. Par derrière. Le pauvre** , renchérit MinSeok.   
**\- SeHun-ah, ne l'écoute surtout pas. Il est pervers et stupide** , fit JunMyeon en venant boucher les oreilles du maknae encore " _innocent_ ". En principe. Je ne veux pas savoir.   
Nous étions tous au courant pour KyungSoo et JongIn. Enfin, en même temps, avec le bruit qu'ils font dans leur moments intimes, il faudrait vraiment être con pour ne pas comprendre. Ou juste très naïf et croire qu'ils se battent, mais, atteindre un tel niveau de candeur, c'est particulièrement difficile.   
Quand KyungSoo recevait, tout le monde l'entendait gémir. Et, quand c'était JongIn, tout le monde l'entendait crier.   
Bref. Parenthèse close.  
 _(Vous savez que j'aime le KaiSoo. Hein que vous le savez.)_  
Peut-être notre leader avait-il encore, quelque part en lui, l'espoir que SeHun soit resté pur au point de ne pas comprendre l'humour légèrement déplacé de MinSeok.  
Par ailleurs, j'espérais pour ce dernier qu'il n'avait pas été entendu par notre adorable pingouin (à mi-temps). Sinon, lui aussi "allait déguster". Pas dans le même sens que JongIn, bien évidemment, mais, connaissant le caractère partiellement démoniaque de KyungSoo, il ne se retiendrait certainement pas.  
Le plus jeune d'entre nous tous se dégagea de l'étreinte de JunMyeon et lui lança le regard du jugement avant de dire :  
 **\- Quoi, t'y crois encore? Désolé, j'ai 21 ans, leader ~**  
Celui que l'on surnommait SuHo ne retint pas un profond soupir de désespoir.  
 **\- ... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter une telle bande de sales gosses fourbes et pervers comme ça...** , murmura-t-il en plaquant presque théâtralement une main sur son visage.  
Il était vrai que si SeHun était devenu comme ça, c'était en partie parce que nous, tous plus âgés, avions déteint sur sa pauvre âme d'enfant. L'époque du petit maknae tout mignon était définitivement révolue pour nous.   
Tout ça pour dire que, en fait, JunMyeon n'avait pas tort... Hehehe.

Notre manager, plutôt souriant, arriva à son tour. Son regard se balada successivement sur chacun d'entre nous et s'arrêta un instant sur moi. Il haussa sensiblement un sourcil avant de détourner les yeux pour finalement prendre la parole :  
 **\- Les garçons, nous sommes fiers de vous. Les fans sont aux anges.**  
Nous échangeâmes un coup d'œil ainsi qu'un sourire.   
**\- Et... Euh, où sont Kai et D.O..?**  
Je pensais que nous étions bien sept à nous retenir de lui dire qu'ils étaient partis forniquer sauvagement dans les abysses d'une quelconque pièce sombre.  
JongDae toussota. MinSeok rit nerveusement. Le manager nous fixait avec des yeux ronds, sans comprendre. Enfin, il valait mieux qu'il ne sache rien de... tout ça.   
Cette situation quelque peu embarrassante dura plusieurs dizaines de secondes, après quoi notre agent reprit la parole.   
**\- Bon, euh... Quoiqu'il en soit, vous avez bien travaillé, et vous savez que c'était le dernier concert de la tournée... Nous avons décidé de vous laisser deux jours de repos, demain et après-demain. Reposez-vous bien, allez vous promener et prendre l'air, faites du shopping, amusez-vous, et dormez autant que nécessaire. Sur ce, allez vous changer, on rentre au dortoir dans une demie-heure.**

... Whoa. Deux jours?? Mais champagne, putain!  
Ce fut une exclamation de joie générale qui suivit l'information.   
J'eus une petite pensée pour mon lit : j'allais avoir deux jours sans être contraint de le quitter contre mon gré. *^*  
Cependant, mon sourire s'effaça vite quand mon inconscient me rappela que JongDae était à côté de moi, d'autant plus qu'il m'observait discrètement du coin de l'œil d'un air inquiet.   
Heureusement que les autres n'avaient rien remarqué.   
Le manager, après nous avoir adressé un regard conciliant, avait filé, sans doute pour rejoindre le staff.  
Les autres membres, eux, regagnaient les loges en discutant activement. Enfin, les membres... Tous sauf deux. JongDae et JunMyeon étaient encore plantés comme des arbres devant moi.  
 **\- Ça va, ChanYeol? On dirait que t'as pleuré, t'as les yeux rouges et t'es pâle comme pas possible...** , questionna le leader, qui venait de s'accroupir devant moi, posant ses mains sur mes genoux -j'étais encore assis par terre, adossé contre le mur-.  
Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui demander de ne pas s'inquiéter, l'autre troll me coupa dans mon élan.   
**\- Nan, y'a un truc qui va pas. Il a fondu en larmes dans mes bras tout à l'heure.**  
 **\- Hein?? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé??**  
 **\- Il veut pas en parler, apparemment.**  
 **\- C'est rien, ça va déjà mieux. J'avais juste besoin de chialer un coup. Ça arrive. Je suis fatigué, je vais juste bien dormir ce soir et je serai de bonne humeur demain** , fis-je en me redressant lentement, suivi par JunMyeon.  
 _(Un nouvel exploit de l'autocorrecteur? "Bonne" devient "nonne". Ah, si tu savais...)_  
 **\- Mmh, grogna JongDae.**  
 **\- ChanYeol... Tu sais que tu peux nous parler, hein...** , reprit doucement JunMyeon.  
 **\- C'est pas comme si c'était aussi simple. Vous pourriez pas m'aider, de toute façon.**  
JongDae soupira. Le leader, lui, me tapota gentiment l'épaule et m'adressa un sourire triste avant de faire volte-face et de s'éloigner en direction des loges.  
 **\- Allez, viens. Plus vite on sera rentrés** , plus vite tu pourras te reposer, fit le petit troll en glissant une main dans mon dos.   
J'acquiesçai d'un petit hochement de tête. 

Les quelques heures qui me séparaient des dortoirs passèrent finalement assez vite. Je m'étais endormi dans le van, la tête sur l'épaule de BaekHyun -qui, lui, dormait sur l'épaule de MinSeok-, et je ne m'étais réveillé qu'un quart d'heure avant l'arrivée aux bâtiments de la SM Entertainment.   
J'avais directement filé dans la chambre que je partageais avec le Baby Lion.

Il était désormais une heure du matin, et je fouillais dans mon armoire, histoire de trouver quelque chose de confortable pour dormir le mieux possible.   
Soudain, je sentis une paire de mains se poser sur ma taille. Le revers des doigts du propriétaire de cette main glissèrent jusqu'à mon ventre.  
Wow. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mais alors là, c'était l'explosion. Mon cœur fit un immense bond dans ma poitrine.   
Le torse légèrement musclé de mon tortionnaire se colla à mon dos.  
 **\- ChanYeol...** , souffla-t-il.  
C'était JongDae. Au secours.... Mais sérieusement, qu'est-ce que j'avais bien pu faire au Grand Dieu des hélicoptères pour mériter un truc pareil??   
Merde... Contrôle-toi, Yeollie...  
 **\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, 'Dae-hyung?,**  
parvins-je à dire.  
 **\- J'aime bien quand tu m'appelles comme ça... ~**  
Je feignis un sourire.  
 **\- Je sais. Mais on est nombreux à t'appeler comme ça, non?**  
 **\- Ouais. Mais j'aime particulièrement quand c'est toi.**  
Je rougis.  
 **\- ... Ah...?**  
 **\- C'est ta voix. Elle est grave, et douce. J'aime l'entendre en général. J'aime quand tu parles, j'aime quand tu rappes, j'aime quand tu chantes... Mais j'adore quand on est que tous les deux, juste toi et moi... Comme ça, tu es le seul que j'entende.**  
Cette fois, ses mains passèrent sous mon t-shirt et caressèrent tendrement ma peau. Je perdis mes mots pendant au moins une trentaine de secondes durant lesquelles un silence étrange régna autour de nous.   
Je ne le comprenais pas. Je ne le comprenais plus. Pourquoi se mettait-il à faire de telles choses? Pourquoi avait-il besoin d'être toujours aussi... Tactile??  
J'en venais au point de me faire violence pour ne pas gémir d'aise.  
Non, je ne suis pas faible... C'est juste que _j'exprime beaucoup mon plaisir._  
 _(C'est ça oui XDD)_  
Quand je retrouvai (par je ne sais trop quel miracle) ma langue, je réussis difficilement à prononcer :  
 **\- T-Tu avais besoin de quelque chose, hyung..?**  
 **\- Oui. Juste de toi.**  
WH-WOWOWOWW ATTENDS.   
PARDON???   
PUTAIN MAIS ARRÊTE DE FOUTRE LE BORDEL DANS MES HORMONES!!!!! C'EST PLUS POSSIBLE LÀ, TU VEUX ME TUER OU QUOI???  
 **\- J'ai besoin de te faire un câlin ~**  
Ah... Ben oui. J'étais con aussi, je m'attendais à quoi...   
Merde, le coup de gourdin _(hehehe_ _XD_ _-pardon.-)_ sur ma tronche. Je revenais de loin, là.  
Il était vraiment temps que j'arrête de me faire des films, JongDae était hétéro, je le savais, et il n'y avait absolument aucun risque qu'il s'intéresse à moi.  
Et- PUTAIN MAIS IL FAISAIT QUOI, ENCORE, LÀ?!! C'ÉTAIT MOI QUI DÉLIRAIS OU IL VENAIT DE PASSER LE BOUT DE SES DOIGTS SOUS MON JEAN?!!!   
Dear Lord, mais aidez-moi, par pitié... TT^TT  
 **\- ... J-JongDae... Qu'est-ce que tu...**  
Il ronronna.  
 **\- Câlin.**  
Ses mains poursuivirent leur délicieux chemin jusqu'à arriver à l'élastique de mon caleçon.  
Je retins un hoquet de frayeur.   
N'en pouvant plus, et sentant qu' _une certaine partie_ de moi n'allait pas tarder à réagir, je me défis de son étreinte et me retournai vers lui en saisissant ses bras.  
 **\- JongDae, arrête... Je sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais là je peux plus...**  
Il me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne cillai pas. Pas cette fois.  
 **\- Pourquoi? T'as pas l'air de détester, si je peux me permettre** , me lança-t-il d'un air narquois.  
Assurément, il ne pensait pas si bien dire. Je savais qu'il se moquait gentiment de moi et de _quelques uns_ de mes penchants homosexuels, mais il n'avait pas tort.  
Sauf que cette fois, ses moqueries, il pouvait se les garder pour lui.  
 **\- Tu veux que je te dise? Ben ouais, ça me laisse pas aussi indifférent que tu sembles le penser. M'enfin c'est bien, tu vas pouvoir continuer à te foutre de ma gueule parce que je suis tout rouge, je tremble, je... Je bégaye comme un con... Et toi, tu t'en contre-fous, tu comprends pas que le fait de me toucher comme tu le fais sans aucun sentiment me blesse profondément...**

  
Ma voix, complètement brisée, tremblait comme jamais. J'avais parlé sans réfléchir, et je le regrettais déjà.   
J'étais mortifié.  
Je me mordais violemment les lèvres, luttant de toutes mes forces contre les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux.  
 **\- ... ChanYeol, je-**  
 **\- JongDae, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas?? Maintenant que tu sais ce que je ressens pour toi, qu'est-ce que tu essaies d'accomplir en restant ici?**  
 **\- H-hein..?**  
 **\- Décidément, tu es complètement aveugle... Je t'aime, je suis amoureux, désespérément amoureux de toi! Alors, je t'en supplie, éloigne-toi de moi et arrête de jouer avec mes émotions parce que je te jure qu'un jour, je finirai par craquer, JongDae.**  
Ça y est, je pleurais. Ça n'avait plus été qu'une question de temps. Rouge de honte, je détournai le regard.  
 **\- ChanYeol! Écoute-moi, écoute ce que j'ai à te dire! Je-**  
 **\- Boah, je sais déjà que tu vas me dire que tu me considères que comme un ami** , le coupai-je.   
Apparemment, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. Il fronça les sourcils et me lança un regard mauvais. Oups. Il avait l'air furieux. J'avais le sentiment que j'allais en prendre pour mon grade...   
**\- Non,** grinça-t-il. **Arrête d'être toujours persuadé que telle chose va se passer comme-ci ou comme-ça, parce que là, en l'occurrence, t'as juste tout faux.**

Dès qu'il eut fini sa phrase, il plongea son regard pénétrant _(Ouh. Ça ferait une bonne transition pour la suite, kekeke)_ dans le mien, me déstabilisant totalement, et attrapa mon col avant de me tirer brusquement vers lui. Trop stupéfait pour réagir, je me contentai seulement d'écarquiller les yeux quand ses lèvres effleurèrent les miennes. Il m'embrassa tout doucement, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, et se détacha de moi.   
Je ne comprenais plus rien. Mon cerveau était définitivement parti se payer un aller simple vers des vacances éternelles. Quand je réalisai enfin - et il aura fallu une bonne dizaine de secondes - ce qui venait de se passer, je sursautai et reculai vivement en rougissant comme une héroïne de shojo ou de drama particulièrement niaise.

**\- Q-Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire??** , bégayai-je précipitamment, laissant la panique prendre le contrôle total de mon esprit.   
**\- Eh bien. Si moi, je suis aveugle, est-ce que ça veut dire que toi, tu es juste très con?**  
Hébété, je le fixais comme un parfait idiot.  
 **\- Je t'aime, grand abruti. Ça fait des mois que je te lance des piques, mais comme t'avais pas l'air de vouloir comprendre, je suis passé à la vitesse supérieure en te lançant des perches. C'était tellement gros que même YiXing est venu me demander des explications par rapport à mon comportement vis à vis de toi. Mais tu ne réagissais toujours pas, et, quand je t'ai vu tout à l'heure... Tu allais tellement mal, ça m'a bouffé de l'intérieur toutes ces dernières heures... Je pouvais pas te voir comme ça, Yeollie... Ça m'a d'abord fait rager que tu refuses de me parler, mais je me suis dit que j'y avais été un peu trop fort... Donc j'ai décidé de tout faire en mon possible pour te remonter le moral, mais ça a un peu dérapé, et maintenant on en est là...**

Il fit une courte pause, puis parcourut la distance qui nous séparait avant de venir me serrer fort contre lui.   
Quant à moi, eh bien... Je pleurais, pour changer.   
Mes bras se nouèrent derrière son dos.   
**\- ChanYeol... Je suis tellement désolé... Plus jamais je ne te ferai de mal, je te le promets... Je t'aime, excuse-moi...**  
 **\- Arrête... Tu me fais pleurer...** , fis-je, ayant retrouvé mon légendaire sourire.   
**\- Désolé, Channie ~**  
Il rit doucement puis vint embrasser mon cou.  
Ses mains fines se glissèrent sans crier gare sous mon t-shirt et caressèrent la chute de mes reins avant de lentement dériver vers mes fesses.   
Je soupirai de plaisir. Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'attendais que ça...   
Ses lèvres aspirèrent délicieusement ma peau juste au dessus de la clavicule, laissant une légère trace violacée de leur passage. Je le sentais désireux de me marquer comme sien.  
Désormais, je lui appartenais, comme il m'appartenait... Il voulait me le faire savoir.   
Soudain, il arrêta ce qu'il faisait. J'allais protester, mais je me ravisai car je compris son intention lorsque, d'une série de gestes brusques, il retira son haut, laissant à ma vue un corps absolument magnifique.   
Je m'explique... Ou pas, remarque, puisque de toute façon, ce corps-là, j'étais désormais le seul à pouvoir poser le regard dessus. Eh oui, j'étais possessif. Très possessif.   
(Et non, vous, lecteurs, n'êtes pas autorisés à ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le corps parfait de JongDae.)  
Alors que je m'étais adonné à me délecter de la vision que m'offrait le moment, JongDae me rappela à l'ordre d'un sévère et impatient claquement de doigts, me sortant de mes pensés. Et dieu sait quelles pensées... Hehehe.   
**\- Bave pas trop, Yeollie ~** _(Et encore, tu n'as pas tout vu... ~)_  
Il revint vers moi et souffla à mon oreille d'une voix sensuelle :  
 **\- Enlève ton t-shirt. Je vois pas pourquoi tu serais le seul à pouvoir te rincer l'œil... ~**  
J'eus un temps de réaction de quelques secondes, après quoi je clignai des yeux et hochai vivement la tête avant de, à mon tour, sous son regard attentif et brûlant, me débarrasser de mon t-shirt, que je jetai quelque part derrière moi.   
JongDae s'avança et colla son torse contre mon ventre _(ah, la différence de taille...)_. Son nez se nicha dans mon cou ; il murmura :  
 **\- T'es magnifique, ChanYeol.**  
Je rougis.   
_(Est-ce que c'est la seule chose que tu sais faire?)_  
Cependant, ce fut ma part clownesque qui répondit à ma place.  
 **\- Bah, et comment.**  
Il eut un petit éclat de rire.  
 **\- J'espère que c'était pas ironique** , dit-il, toujours en riant.  
 **\- Un peu quand même, hyung** , répondis-je avec un air légèrement sarcastique.   
**\- Ta gueule, Channie. Ta gueule.**  
Je souris et vins embrasser sa joue.  
Sa réponse à mon geste ne tarda pas : ses lèvres longèrent ma mâchoire ; il descendit un peu dans mon cou et y enfonça doucement ses dents.  
J'émis un grognement mélangeant douleur et plaisir.  
 **\- Ne laisse personne d'autre te toucher comme je le fais, ChanYeol. S'il te plaît. Ne me fais jamais ça.**  
Je manquai de peu de me remettre à pleurer.   
**\- ... Jamais,** murmurai-je dans un léger sourire, des larmes dans les yeux. **Toi, promets-moi que tu ne te lasseras pas de moi...**  
 **\- Je pourrais pas, ChanYeol. Je suis déjà accro. Définitivement accro. Maintenant que je te tiens, je ne te lâche plus.**  
Après avoir prononcé cette dernière phrase, il appuya une main sur ma poitrine et me poussa doucement jusqu'à ce que mes mollets butent contre le rebord de mon lit. Je me laissai tomber, et, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit d'autre, JongDae vint s'asseoir à califourchon sur mes cuisses et pressa l'arrière de ma tête pour m'embrasser fiévreusement, comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière chose à faire. Mes mains se frayèrent un chemin dans son dos et allèrent empoigner fermement ses fesses rebondies.  
Quoi? Je ne faisais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce.   
Nous nous séparâmes l'un de l'autre, à bout de souffle.  
Il caressa mon front et remonta dans mes cheveux à peine humides, les tirant légèrement en arrière.  
Soudain, il me fit basculer en me poussant à nouveau et m'allongea sur le dos. Je gémis un peu quand ses paumes parcoururent chaque parcelle de ma peau qui lui était exposée. Ses pouces s'attardèrent sur mes tétons qui durcissaient doucement sous les effets du plaisir qu'il me procurait. Je me mordis les lèvres.   
Alors que je gémissais de plus en plus, il arrêta tout mouvement. Je rouvris des yeux presque larmoyants et tentai un regard vers lui. Il avait baissé la tête, comme s'il n'osait plus me faire face.  
 **\- ... J-JongDae... Ça va..?**  
 **\- O-Oui, oui... Je suis désolé, c'est juste que... Si on continue comme ça, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir longtemps... J'ai trop envie de toi, ChanYeol.**  
Je rougis.   
**\- J-J'ai envie de toi aussi, terriblement... Mais, euh, si j'ai bien compris, tu préfères être au dessus, hein..?**  
 **\- Ouais... Mais de toute façon, je suis le seul de nous deux à avoir de l'expérience, non?** , reprit-il, affichant désormais un sourire moqueur qui collait bien mieux à sa personnalité habituelle que son air tout penaud de tout à l'heure. Changement radical d'attitude.  
Je me défendis comme je pus. Il n'avait pas tort... En effet, j'étais vierge. _(La honte.)_  
 **\- H-Hey..! Je te permets pas..!**  
 **\- Je te taquine ~ Mais je sais vraiment ce qu'il faut faire, et comment il faut s'y prendre... Pas toi, non? Désolé si je me trompe ~**  
 **\- B-Bah, il faut un début à tout...**  
 _(La défense du pauvre. Enchanté.)_  
Il rit un peu et m'embrassa le nez.  
 **\- Alors regarde et apprends** , murmura-t-il d'une voix extraordinairement grave et sensuelle.  
 **\- J-JongDae... Tu... Tu feras doucement, hein..?**  
 **\- Tu as peur? Je te promets que je serai doux, ne t'inquiète pas.**  
Il caressa tout doucement ma joue. Je frissonnai et fermai les paupières.   
Du bout de ses doigts fins, il parcourut tout mon visage, redessinant mes traits à l'encre invisible.  
Il embrassa délicieusement mon cou, juste en dessous de ma mâchoire ; sa bouche gourmande dévia petit à petit vers ma poitrine qu'elle couvrit de baisers.   
Cette fois, JongDae alla jusqu'à capturer l'un de mes boutons de chair entre ses dents.   
Si ça continuait comme ça, j'allais rapidement devenir complètement fou...  
 **\- Anwh... J-JongDae... ~**  
Lorsque sa langue entra en contact avec cette parcelle si sensible de ma peau, je hoquetai de surprise.  
Ses mains parcouraient tout mon corps et traçaient des cercles passionnés sur mon ventre.   
Il colla son bassin contre le mien et commença à effectuer de lents aller-retours d'une sensualité telle que je me demandai un instant si je n'allais pas finir par exploser.   
Ses mouvements m'électrisaient complètement, et, me semblait-il, je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir autant de choses : JongDae était en sueur, les joues rouges, les lèvres gonflées et entrouvertes... Il était sublime.  
À ce rythme, mon pantalon _(et pas que... Gnéhéhé._ ಠ _v_ ಠ ) n'allait pas tarder à être de trop...  
Je commençais déjà, par ailleurs, à me sentir _légèrement_ serré un peu plus bas.  
Les mains expertes de mon tortionnaire se firent plus avides encore et vinrent, lentement, très lentement, défaire le bouton de mon jean avant d'ouvrir ma braguette. JongDae embrassa mon ventre, lécha mon nombril, effleura mes tétons du bout des doigts... Et moi, je frissonnais, le désir à fleur de peau.   
Il entreprit d'essayer de me défaire de mon bas. Ce fut un échec, car, étant donné que j'avais toujours été un peu lent, je n'avais pas saisi son intention et ne l'avais donc pas aidé le moins du monde.   
**\- ... Channie...** (TTvTT) , fit-il dans une plainte désespérée.  
Tentant de me reconnecter à la réalité, je soufflai :  
 **\- H-Hein..?**  
 **\- Mais aide-moi..!**  
 **\- Ha..? P-Pardon..! Je suis désolé..!** , bégayai-je en soulevant un peu mon bassin de sorte qu'il puisse parvenir à ses fins... Ce qu'il fit sans attendre.  
 ** _\- Alléluia!_**  
Ce fut dans la seconde qui suivit cette exclamation de joie intense que mon pauvre jean effectua un impressionnant vol plané à travers la pièce.   
JongDae sembla apprécier la vision que lui renvoyait mon corps soumis et presque entièrement dénudé puisqu'il se lécha sensuellement les lèvres.  
Son regard se promena sur chaque partie de mon anatomie et s'arrêta à _un certain endroit_.   
Argh. C'est embarrassant. T_T  
Il replaça son attention (alternative pour dire qu'il me bouffait des yeux) sur mon visage, esquissa un sourire carnassier et susurra :  
 **\- Dis-moi, ChanYeol, on t'a déjà fait une fellation..?**  
Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent.  
 **\- Euh... Non..? Mais je suis pas sûr que... Hey... Putain, mais att-** ** _Hahnn!!~_**  
Ce saligaud. J'explique la situation : ce taré venait littéralement de m'arracher mon caleçon (qui avait très vite rejoint mon pantalon) et avait fait glisser sa langue brûlante sur toute la longueur de... Hum. Haha... De mon membre.   
Connard.   
Et moi? Boah, on m'avait perdu, moi.   
Jamais je n'avais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. C'est sûr que c'était bien différent du temps où je... m'astiquais la nouille... tout seul... Hem.  
 _(C'est le jour des révélations, dis-moi... XDD)_  
Il léchait mon sexe avec gourmandise, me faisant gémir de manière totalement indécente. Il continua de me torturer un peu avant d'abréger mes souffrances en me prenant entièrement dans sa bouche.   
Je manquai de pleurer de contentement.   
Mes mains plongèrent aveuglément dans la chevelure douce et soyeuse de mon vis-à-vis et en agrippèrent fébrilement quelques mèches.   
Le plaisir voilait mon regard. Mes joues étaient en feu, mon front était trempé de sueur, ma mâchoire était crispée... Je manquais d'air. Je manquais cruellement d'air. Alors que je cherchais par tous les moyens à respirer un maximum d'oxygène (ce qui m'était impossible au vu de l'état de presque transe dans lequel j'étais), JongDae s'activait toujours plus et mieux sur mon membre, m'en faisant voir de toutes les couleurs.   
À croire qu'il avait reçu un entraînement spécial.   
Sérieusement, il mériterait un diplôme.  
 _(Kim JongDae, lauréat du meilleur suceur 2016. Bonjour. XD -je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je suis en train de faire.-)_

Et plus les minutes passaient, plus mon corps se tendait, plus mon dos se creusait... Plus je m'approchais de l'apothéose. JongDae était doué, putain de doué même, à tel point que je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir. Quand je vous disais que mon cerveau s'était fait la malle.   
Tiens, un autre connard.   
**\- Wh-ah, putain...! JongDae, si tu- NHH..! Si tu t'arrêtes pas, je vais- BORDEL JONGDAE STOP!! ~~**  
Ignorant toutes mes plaintes, ce malade continua. Il continua jusqu'au moment où, ne pouvant plus tenir, je me vidai dans sa bouche, le plaisir me prenant à son paroxysme en plusieurs vagues successives.

Je gémis. J'étais officiellement terminé.  
 _(Le décès. Park ChanYeol est décédé.)_

Le souffle encore court, j'ouvris lentement les yeux, juste à temps pour entrevoir JongDae avaler ma semence.   
Je fus sans doute un peu choqué par cet acte puisque je rougis furieusement.  
 **\- E-Eh, avale pas ça..!** O.O  
Il leva vers moi un regard empli de malice.   
**\- Quoi? , demanda-t-il innocemment.**  
 **\- Tu vois très bien de quoi je veux parler!**  
 **\- Oh, ton sperme?**  
 **\- M-Mais..! Dis pas ça comme si c'était juste un truc qui pourrait être dans n'importe quelle conversation courante..! C'est gênant...** >.<  
Il éclata de rire.  
 **\- T'inquiète pas, c'est pas dégueulasse~**  
 **\- Si tu le dis. Nan mais après si c'est ton délire, prends-en avec tes céréales au p'tit dej', hein. Enfin je sais pas, c'est pour toi... Le goût doit pas être top non plus.**  
 **\- Merci, mais non merci, pour les céréales. Et pour le goût, qu'est-ce que t'en sais? T'es meilleur que d'autres ~**  
 _(Ooh, JongDae la traînée coucouu ~)_  
Il rit encore. Je grimaçai.  
 **\- J'ai une idée. Si on s'arrêtait là?**  
 **\- Bah quoi? T'aimes pas débattre sur ton sperme?**  
 **\- Mais ta gueule..!**  
Il pouffa. Je me contentai de gonfler mes joues pour lui faire comprendre mon mécontentement.   
... je boudais, en fait.  
Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'étais un gosse.  
 **\- Haha... Je suis désolé Channie ~ T'es adorable, et c'était juste trop tentant de te faire chier là dessus** , dit-il en venant embrasser délicatement mes lèvres.  
Il m'observa pendant quelques secondes, et, comme s'il avait été touché par la grâce d'une idée brillante, afficha un sourire pervers.  
 **\- Touche-moi, Chan'.**  
J'eus un petit temps d'absence.   
Il me demandait ça comme ça, sans aucune gêne.   
Mais j'avais jamais fait ça, moi..!   
**\- 'Dae, je...**  
 **\- Je sais, Yeollie... Tu vas assurer, et de toute façon je suis pas difficile** , me rassura-t-il d'une voix grave et sensuelle.  
 **\- OK, euh... Allonge-toi.**  
Il sourit à nouveau, cette fois certainement pour m'encourager dans ma lancée, et s'exécuta.   
Bon. Allez, Yeollie. Tu vas te donner à fond pour lui en mettre plein la vue.   
Je m'assis à califourchon sur le haut de ses cuisses, et, après un court instant d'hésitation, je laissai mon instinct prendre le dessus en venant embrasser passionnément JongDae. Lorsque, à bout de souffle, nous nous séparâmes, son regard sonda tout mon visage pour enfin s'arrêter sur mes lèvres entrouvertes. Une de ses mains glissa rapidement mais furtivement dans ma nuque et m'attira vers lui. Je pensais qu'il voulait m'embrasser à son tour, mais il se contenta de passer un -ô combien délicieux- coup de langue sur ma lèvre inférieure. Ceci fait, il mordilla cette dernière durant une poignée de secondes. Je soupirai d'aise.  
Quand il me lâcha, je laissai mon regard se planter dans le sien pendant un instant avant de fondre sur sa mâchoire. J'aspirai légèrement sa peau, doucement, tout en faisant courir mes paumes sur ses hanches. Je décidai finalement d'aller plus vite : mes doigts passèrent rapidement mais délicatement sur la fine ligne pileuse qui liait son nombril à son bas-ventre et allèrent défaire le bouton de son jean. Une idée, qui me sembla assez bonne, me traversa l'esprit. Je souris en coin avant de me pencher, ce dans le but de pouvoir saisir la braguette de mon vis-à-vis entre mes dents. Ceci fait, je l'ouvris lentement, très lentement, jouant ainsi avec les sensations de JongDae, et fis descendre son bas le long de ses cuisses.   
Sous son regard attentif et brûlant, je revins au dessus de lui, mon visage juste au dessus de son bassin, et, sans attendre une seconde de plus, je collai ma bouche contre son érection -qui était encore bien à sa place, à savoir dans le caleçon de JongDae-, me mettant à embrasser fiévreusement son membre. Une délicieuse friction naissait des mouvements de mes lèvres, je l'entendais soupirer de plaisir.  
Mes mains remontèrent sur son corps finement musclé, caressant sa peau douce.   
**\- Putain, ChanYeol... Enlève-moi ça...** , gronda-t-il.  
Non mais, il croyait vraiment que j'allais lui faire ce plaisir? Haha! Quelle hilarante boutade!  
Bien sûr, je secouai latéralement la tête.   
Sans arrêter ce que je m'appliquais à faire, je relevai alors les yeux et le vis froncer les sourcils en fermant les paupières.   
Un bout de ma langue s'aventura hors de ma bouche et entra en contact avec le fin tissu. Mes doigts glissaient toujours sur sa peau et traçaient des cercles invisibles sur son corps.  
 **\- Bordel, Yeollie..! Tu te rends pas compte de ce que tu me fais...**  
Je retins un éclat de rire.  
\- Pas trop, mais j'aime bien te voir comme ça ~ , susurrai-je.  
Entre temps, ma main droite était redescendue et s'affairait à masser membre de JongDae.  
Je me délectais totalement de la vision que m'offrait son corps. Son visage était légèrement crispé, il serrait les dents. Ses joues était rouges, ses lèvres, qu'il mordait violemment, étaient gonflées, quelques fines gouttes de sueur roulaient sur son front.   
**\- ChanYeol... Je te jure que je vais te violer... Arrête...**  
Je souris, ne comptant pas encore m'arrêter de le torturer ainsi.  
Cependant, il en décida autrement : il prit brusquement mon visage entre ses mains pour me dévorer les lèvres, profitant de la situation pour me faire rouler sur le côté, reprenant le contrôle.   
Le baiser passionné qu'il m'offrit me força à gémir légèrement contre sa bouche. Après quelques dizaines de secondes, il s'écarta pour reprendre son souffle.   
Il y eut un court silence, puis, d'un ton ferme, il dit :  
 **\- ChanYeol.**  
 **\- ... Hh-Oui...?**  
 **\- Mets-toi à quatre pattes, s'il te plaît.**  
 **\- Ha, euh... OK...**  
Je m'exécutai alors, appréhendant légèrement ce qu'il avait (encore) prévu de me faire.  
À peine avais-je achevé ce qu'il m'avait demandé que je sentis ses mains se poser sur mes fesses. Il les écarta un peu et les caressa tout doucement.  
Je soupirai.  
 **\- ... JongDae... Attends, prépare-moi un peu avant...**  
 **\- C'est ce que j'allais faire.**  
 **\- H-Hein..? Attends, je comprends pas trop où tu veux en venir, là...** , hésitai-je, lui lançant un regard inquiet par dessus mon épaule.  
 **\- Surprise. ~** _(SURPRISE MOTHA FUCKER - ... pardon... -)_ **Tu verras bien. Détends-toi et laisse-toi faire, je pense que tu vas aimer.**  
Encore une fois, j'obtempérai, me remettant à fixer mes avant-bras. J'ignorais, par ailleurs, qu'ils étaient si passionnants, ces bougres.   
Ses mains me massaient les fesses sans grande retenue. Je fermai les yeux. Soudain, je sentis quelque chose de mouillé et chaud venir chatouiller mon intimité.   
Oh putain. Le pet de cerveau.   
J'avais couiné. Viril, n'est-ce pas?   
**\- J-JongDae!! Merde, tu vas finir par me tuer...! Wh-Whaa...!!**  
Il pressa plus franchement sa langue contre ma zone sensible.   
Putain, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cet instinct chelou qu'il avait?? Il "avait de l'expérience", certes. Mais être doué à ce point..! Mon cœur se serra un peu à l'idée qu'il ait pu y avoir foule avant moi et je refoulai mes larmes.  
 _(Super moment pour penser à ça, Yeollie.)_

Je gémis de plaisir et d'une tristesse qui lui aurait été impossible à déceler comme ça, juste avec la voix, et enfouis ma tête dans les oreillers quand le bout de sa langue parvint à pénétrer doucement en moi. Mes doigts plongèrent dans ses cheveux.  
J'étais complètement perdu. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout ce que je savais, c'était que s'il continuait, j'allais avoir besoin d'être interné dans un asile.  
Une de ses mains vint empoigner ma virilité et la caressa assez impudiquement alors que, perdu dans mes sensations, je gémissais de plus en plus, ma voix se laissant un peu étouffer par les coussins.  
Il s'arrêta petit à petit. Je le sentis s'écarter doucement de moi. Cependant, il ne retira pas ses mains et les mena vers la chute de mes reins avant de venir coller son bassin contre mes fesses.  
La seule chose qui faisait encore office de barrière était son caleçon ; et je pouvais très nettement sentir son érection imposante à travers le fin tissu... _(Hum... De quoi faire appréhender n'importe qui, je suppose...?)_  
Il entama de lents mouvements de va-et-vient, créant ainsi une délicieuse friction qui manqua de peu de me faire hoqueter d'aise, mais s'arrêta rapidement et m'intima silencieusement de me coucher sur le côté. Il s'allongea à son tour, son torse contre mon dos, et déposa un léger baiser sur ma nuque tout en reprenant ses allers-retours divinement enivrants.  
Effleurant tendrement du bout des doigts mon ventre, ma taille, le haut de mes cuisses, il murmura :  
 **\- ChanYeol, ChanYeol, ChanYeol...** _(Oui, c'est moi.)_ **Tu me rends complètement dingue, je t'aime à en crever... Je peux plus attendre, ça fait trop longtemps... S'il te plaît, laisse-moi te faire ce que tu n'as encore jamais connu...**  
Un long frisson parcourut mon corps dans son entièreté et je soupirai.   
C'était quoi, cette supplication bizarre? Il fallait que je lui dise que moi aussi, je n'en pouvais plus? Que j'avais une envie monstrueuse d'aller plus loin? Que cette certaine partie de mon anatomie commençait sérieusement à me faire mal? Que j'avais un besoin vital de le sentir en moi, là, maintenant??  
 **\- J-JongDae... J'ai envie de toi.... Ne pose pas de questions et vas-y....**  
 **\- Je... J'ai peur de te faire mal...**  
 **\- 'Faudra bien passer par là... Je t'en supplie, prends-moi...**  
Il y eut un instant de silence, puis je le sentis se décaler. Il appuya soudain l'une de ses mains sur mon épaule droite et me plaqua contre le matelas, saisissant mes poignets et les immobilisant au dessus ma tête par je ne sais quelle force surhumaine, tout ça sous mon regard (très) étonné.  
Désormais à quatre pattes au dessus de moi, il lâcha mes bras et prit mon visage entre ses paumes avec une délicatesse extrême avant de plonger son regard ténébreux dans le mien. Son souffle brûlant venait s'échouer sur ma bouche. Il m'embrassa chastement quelques fois avec une douceur que je ne lui avais que très rarement vue. Cette tendresse demeura jusqu'au moment où il fondit sur mes lèvres, m'offrant ainsi un baiser passionnément brutal, désespérément plein d'espoir, douloureusement salvateur, sauvage, impatient.  
Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Tout mon corps était en fusion.  
Lorsqu'il se détacha de mes lèvres, il me présenta trois doigts. Je secouai la tête.  
 **\- C'est bon, hyung... Je suis prêt.**  
 **\- ... T'es sûr..?**  
 **\- ... Oui.**  
Il se redressa alors, s'assit à califourchon sur mes cuisses et attendit.  
Je battis des paupières avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait. Je tressaillis et m'assis à mon tour, profitant de l'occasion pour venir l'embrasser sous la mâchoire. Il sourit, et saisit doucement mes mains pour les poser ensuite sur sa taille. Bon. À moi de jouer.  
Alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, je le fis brusquement basculer en arrière et l'allongea avec force sur le dos. Il hoqueta légèrement.   
Oh. C'était une facette que je ne lui connaissais pas. Omo. Trop mignon. *^*  
 _(C'est cool, on découvre des trucs tous les jours.)_  
Mes doigts se glissèrent sous l'élastique de son caleçon et le firent descendre jusqu'à ses chevilles.   
Cela allait sans dire que lui, contrairement à moi, avait été rapide et m'avait donné un coup de main en soulevant son bassin.  
Effectivement, tout le monde n'était pas aussi lent que moi.   
Et là, je me sentis en totale panique intérieure. Putain, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu manger pour atteindre un tel... gabarit?!  
J'allais encore m'en prendre plein la gueule... Enfin, "la gueule"... Surtout ailleurs, oui...   
Alors que mon cerveau semblait avoir planté, JongDae se redressa à l'aide de ses coudes, un peu pantelant, et risqua :  
 **\- ... ChanYeol..? Ça va?**  
 **\- H-Hein?? Euh... Ouais... Enfin, ummh... Ouais...** , bégayai-je, rouge de honte.  
 **\- ... C'est parce que je suis plus gros que toi?**  
 **\- J-JONGDAE..!**  
Il rit un peu et vint embrasser mon cou.  
 **\- Je plaisante.** _(Même si c'est vrai XD)_ **Détends-toi, tout va bien se passer. Je te laisserai aller à ton rythme, tu feras ce que tu seras prêt à faire. Si tu veux qu'on arrête, on arrête, je peux être patient si c'est pour toi.**  
 **\- ... Je... Ça ira, j'en ai trop envie, là...**  
 **\- ... Sûr? Tu sais, y'a beaucoup d'autres manières de-**  
 _(Il allait dire "de s'occuper correctement d'une érection." Oui. Kim JongDae est un homme direct. Et distingué.)_  
\- **Plus tard** , le coupai-je. **Je veux que tu m'apprennes, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste envie de te sentir en moi. J'en ai besoin, je peux plus attendre... Ça fait déjà trop longtemps que je t'attends, JongDae...**  
Il arbora un air sérieux qui contrastait avec son caractère malicieux habituel, resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes et dit :  
 **\- Alors laisse-moi m'occuper de toi.**  
J'hochai la tête et hésitai l'espace d'un instant avant de demander timidement, jetant un regard autour de moi :  
 **\- ... T'aurais du lubrifiant..?**  
 **\- Ça dépend si la salive compte** , répondit-il dans un haussement d'épaules avec un sourire narquois.  
 **\- Mais t'es vraiment un gros pervers dégueulasse, en fait.**  
 **\- Moui. ~**  
 **\- Sérieusement, JongDae, t'as vu ta taille?? Je pourrai plus marcher pendant trois jours si t'as pas de lubrifiant..!**  
 _(Tout ça pour dire qu'à ce niveau-là, la salive n'est plus suffisante, les amis. Sinon ça va bien? Pas trop décédé(e)s?)_  
 **\- Héhé. ~ Tu sais bien que je te taquine, regarde dans mon tiroir.**  
Je m'exécutai. Bien qu'il fut immobile, je sentais qu'il surveillait chacun de mes mouvements du coin de l'œil, toujours avec son demi-sourire satisfait collé au lèvres.  
Effectivement, son tiroir contenait bien une petite bouteille de lubrifiant. Bleue.   
_(On adore les précisions inutiles.)_  
 **\- Bah t'es confiant, toi, de laisser ça dans ton tiroir, comme ça! Allez, aucune pression, bim bam boum!**  
 **\- Boah. Vous êtes tous des mecs aussi, hein. Et je suis pas le seul à être prévoyant. ~**  
Je lui lançai le regard du jugement et ouvris finalement la fameuse bouteille avant de verser une généreuse dose du fluide dans ma paume, après quoi je m'humectai les lèvres d'un sensuel coup de langue et me saisis de son membre. Guidé par mon instinct, je donnai quelques rapides coups de poignet qui lui firent rejeter la tête en arrière. Quand ce fut suffisant, je menai cette même main jusqu'à mon intimité, la caressai avec douceur et y enfonçai lentement un doigt. L'étrangeté de cette sensation nouvelle me fit pousser un gémissement presque muet.   
JongDae ne semblait vouloir louper une miette du spectacle que je lui offrais pour rien au monde, comme hypnotisé par la scène qui se déroulait juste en face de lui.   
**\- T'es tellement sexy quand tu prends les devants, Chan...** , souffla mon partenaire.  
Encouragé par ces paroles, je souris un peu, entamai de légers mouvements et ajoutai rapidement mon majeur. Je grimaçai. Et dire que ce n'était que l'avant-propos de ce qui allait venir par la suite... TT^TT  
Enfin, je n'allais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort comme ça, c'était loin d'être insupportable.   
Mon dos se creusait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que mes propres mouvements s'accéléraient.   
Haletant, je sentis la gêne que j'éprouvais s'atténuer rapidement ; aussi décidai-je de retirer mes doigts.   
Un peu plus confiant, je vins m'asseoir sur les cuisses fermes de JongDae, mes genoux de part et d'autre de ses jambes. Il posa alors ses mains sur mes hanches et m'embrassa tendrement.   
Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. J'inspirai profondément et me laissai brutalement tomber, m'empalant ainsi avec force sur la virilité gonflée de mon comparse.

... MAIS N*QUE SA MÈRE, ÇA FAIT SUPER MAL!!!   
_(Bah tu t'attendais à quoi, ducon? Fais gaffe Yeollie, à la prochaine grossièreté c'est la fessée ~ -_ ** _Holy shit je crois que mon autocorrecteur me déteste. "Ducon" -- > "suçon". Aidez-moi, putain... XDD_** _-)_

**\- Mais t'es malade?! Tu vas te faire mal!!**  
Haha... Merci JongDae. C'est trop tard maintenant.   
J'ouvris des yeux remplis de larmes sous le regard désolé de JongDae.   
Ma respiration était complètement saccadée. Incapable de prononcer un mot, je me contentais de me pincer les lèvres avec violence.   
**\- Putain... T'es serré comme pas possible... Je suis vraiment désolé, tu dois morfler sévèrement...**  
À qui le dis-tu! TT^TT   
Alors que je luttais encore pour ne pas me (re)mettre à pleurer lamentablement, il déposa une myriade de baisers sur mes joues et caressa mes cheveux, m'apaisant doucement.   
Sa voix s'éleva alors, mélodique et sonore, et entonna un air que je ne connaissais que trop bien :  
  
 ** _\- « All of me loves all of you,_**  
 ** _Love your curves and all your edges,_**  
 ** _All your perfect imperfections,_**  
 ** _Give your all to me_**  
 ** _I give my all to you_**  
 ** _You're my end and my beginning_**  
 ** _Even when I lose I'm winning...  
_**

Tremblant de tout mon être, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains, rouge écarlate. Malgré tout mes efforts, je venais de laisser mes larmes dévaler mes joues, totalement impuissant face à la voix de JongDae. Hoquetant d'émotion, je sentis ses bras musclés se nouer derrière mon dos. Il me serra contre lui, cherchant par tous les moyens à me rassurer.  
 **\- Je suis tellement désolé, ChanYeol... Ça va aller... Le plus gros est derrière toi, tout va bien...** _(Je connais autre chose de gros, moi_ ಠ u ಠ _)_ **Calme-toi... Je te promets que ça sera plus agréable... Je t'aime...**  
Ses paroles m'apaisaient comme elles me donnaient une furieuse envie de fondre en larmes.   
**\- Arrête de dire des trucs pareils, je vais pleurer...**  
 **\- Boah, tu as déjà tellement pleuré ce soir qu'une fois de plus ne fera aucune différence. Et laisse-moi te dire un truc : je t'avais dit tout à l'heure que tu étais plus beau quand tu souriais. C'est faux. Que tu pleures, que tu ries, que tu souffres, que tu soies heureux, énervé, triste... Tu es toujours l'être le plus beau de cet univers. Magnifique, en toute circonstance.**

**\- Mais c'est quoi ton but? C'est de faire en sorte que je meure noyé dans mes larmes, ou juste de me faire faire un arrêt cardiaque à force de me dire des trucs aussi émouvants??**  
Il rit.  
 **\- Mon but? Nan, je serais rien du tout sans toi. Mon but, c'est juste d'arriver à te rendre le plus heureux possible.**

... Okay... MAIS TUEZ-MOI MAINTENANT, JE VAIS MOURIR S'IL CONTINUE TT^TT  
Rouge de honte, je détournai la tête avant de poser mon front contre son épaule. Je fermai les yeux.  
M'appuyant sur mes genoux, mes bras dans son dos, je commençai à bouger, sentant que la douleur s'était un peu effacée.   
C'était une sensation très étrange. J'avais encore mal, c'était évident, mais c'était... plutôt agréable. Je m'en mordis les lèvres. JongDae avait rejeté la tête en arrière et grondait de plaisir.  
Les secondes passaient, et j'osais de plus en plus. J'allais et venais lentement, toujours un peu bloqué par la peur et l'appréhension.   
Mes mouvements gagnaient sans cesse en ampleur, et je découvrais tout un autre monde. Putain, ce que j'aimais ça... Jamais je n'aurais pensé apprécier une chose pareille.  
JongDae, en vile créature avide et gourmande qu'il était, souleva soudain mes hanches et les rappuya vers le bas, me forçant à entrer toute sa longueur en moi.   
Je dus plaquer avec force le dos de ma main contre ma bouche pour m'empêcher de hurler.  
Il venait de heurter de plein fouet ce fameux point si sensible : ma prostate.   
Whoa. Pet de cerveau, le retour en force.   
**\- H-HAANNH! ~ P-Putain, JongDae..!!**  
Mes ongles lui griffèrent le dos alors que mes yeux se remplissaient une nouvelle fois de larmes.  
Entre deux profondes inspirations, JongDae souffla :  
 **\- D-Déjà..??**  
Ce fut un gémissement de plaisir qui lui répondit à ma place.   
**\- Hhn... ~**  
Mu par le désir et le besoin de ressentir cette sensation divine à nouveau, j'accélérai, sautillant désormais sur son bassin.  
Ma peau claquait contre la sienne de temps à autre.   
Il martelait littéralement ma boule de nerfs. Je me sentais défaillir. Si ça continuait, j'allais jouir dans la minute...  
Soudain, il saisit mes hanches et me fit brutalement basculer en arrière, reprenant le contrôle de la situation.   
Ses mains passèrent derrière mes genoux et rabattirent mes cuisses contre mon torse alors qu'il s'enfonçait en moi avec bestialité. Ses mouvements me rendaient totalement fou, et je sentais que mon corps commençait déjà à se tendre. Mon dos se creusait encore, et ma voix étaient devenue complètement ingérable, au point que je me surpris à me demander un instant si je n'allais pas finir par être entendu dans tout le dortoir. Enfin, au point où j'en étais... J'avais autre chose à penser, au diable les putain de convenances.  
 _(Bah nique sa mère, aussi.)_   
S'amusant parfois de la frustration qu'il me faisait ressentir en ralentissant, JongDae jouait sur le rythme de ses mouvements, alternant entre accélérations brutales et décélérations sensuelles.  
Bien évidemment, il avait fallu, entre temps, qu'il se remette à frapper ma prostate à chaque coup. J'étais de plus en plus bruyant, et le fait de savoir que c'était JongDae qui me faisait ressentir toutes ces choses n'arrangeait rien. Il était sublime, à tel point que mes yeux souffraient de le voir si beau.  
Mes doigts serraient fébrilement un pli des draps.  
 **\- J-JongDae...! JongDae! Je-Nnha... Je vais... ~**  
Il sourit avant de donner une ampleur nouvellement puissante à ses mouvements.  
 **\- Vas-y, ChanYeol. Ne te retiens pas.**  
J'eus à peine le temps de croiser son regard. Mes paupières se fermèrent sans que je puisse les contrôler, tout mes muscles se contractèrent et je me cambrai à nouveau, sentant l'orgasme me foudroyer d'un seul coup. Le plaisir venait de me reprendre à son maximum, déferlant en moi tel une succession fatale de vagues déchaînées.   
Autrement dit, je venais d'en foutre partout sur les draps. Sur mon ventre, aussi.   
_(Trop charmant.)_  
 _(REGARDE MAMAN, SANS LES MAINS!)_  
Quoi? Je suis trop direct? C'est votre problème, je suis comme ça, et je vous rappelle que je ne vous ai jamais invités à entrer dans ma tête. Enfin, je parle pour moi, pas en le nom de cette folle qui écrit ce récit.   
Il ralentit et rit doucement avant d'embrasser mes lèvres.  
 **\- Il t'en faut peu, c'est trop mignon ~**  
Encore tout tremblant et essoufflé, le regard brumeux, je me défendis faiblement :  
 **\- Te moque pas de moi...**  
 **\- Désolé ~ Mais du coup, moi, j'ai encore pas mal de marge, là... Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu tiennes le coup, tu vas pas me laisser comme ça... Hein..?**  
Je soupirai.  
 **\- Si tu arrives à me faire jouir une deuxième fois avec ce qu'il te reste en marge, je te sacre meilleur baiseur de l'univers.**  
 **\- Tu me provoques? Bien sûr que je suis le meilleur baiseur de l'univers. Mais je relève le défi. Je vais t'en mettre plein la vue, je te promets que tu t'en rappelleras toute ta vie.**  
Je rougis et tirai mes cheveux en arrière dans une tentative de masquer mon embarras.   
Il s'arrêta soudainement de bouger, plongea son regard brûlant dans mes yeux mouillés et caressa ma joue avec une grande délicatesse.  
 _(J'vous l'avais dit qu'il était délicat JongDae wesh.)_  
 **\- Tu voudrais bien te retourner et te mettre à quatre pattes..?** , souffla-t-il tout près de moi.  
J'acquiesçai en silence avant d'être touché par la grâce d'une idée lumineuse. Pour l'instant, il n'avait vu que mon côté timide et assez innocent. J'allais lui montrer que je pouvais aussi me comporter en putain d'allumeuse. Il n'allait pas être déçu.  
(Autant vous dire que j'allais faire ma pute.)  
Il se retira donc de moi, manquant de peu de m'arracher un gémissement plaintif, et m'observa changer de position. Je pris appui sur mes coudes et me penchai en avant, écartant presque outrageusement les jambes et creusant mon dos.  
 **\- Ne me ménagez pas, Kim JongDae** , ronronnai-je d'une voix volontairement grave et sensuelle tout en guettant sa réaction par dessus mon épaule.   
Ses sourcils froncés et ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes me prouvèrent qu'il était profondément troublé. Hehe. J'avais bien réussi mon coup.   
**\- P-Putain, Chan... Tu commences déjà avec ce genre de trucs..?**  
 **\- Mmh ~ Dépêchez-vous, j'ai faim...**  
 **\- T-Tu me testes, là, hein... OK. Si tu m'implores comme ça je peux rien te refuser. Accroche-toi, je vais pas y aller de main morte.**  
Je me mordis les lèvres en souriant et grognai de plaisir quand je le sentis glisser une seconde fois en moi. Cette fois, la tendresse de ses gestes s'étaient évanouie pour laisser place à une bestialité brutale et désespérément impatiente. Bordel de merde, ce mec était un dieu de la baise.  
Ses mouvements, de plus en plus rapides et puissants, me faisaient totalement fondre de plaisir.  
Son torse était collé contre mon dos, sa peau frottant délicieusement la mienne. Je tremblais de désir. J'en voulais plus, toujours plus.   
**\- ChanYeol... Embrasse-moi...**  
Alors ça, c'était l'idée du siècle. L'ordre de JongDae me fit comprendre que j'en avais tout simplement terriblement envie. Je me penchai un peu et tournai la tête pour lui laisser libre accès à mes lèvres, qu'il vint attaquer sauvagement des siennes. Sa langue ne tarda pas à venir danser avec la mienne, se calant sensuellement sur le rythme de ses coups de bassin.   
Mes gémissements indécents étaient étouffés par sa bouche.   
Au moins, comme ça, on ne m'entendrait pas trop.   
Il mit fin au baiser, et, haletant, vint dévorer passionnément ma nuque, mordant et aspirant ma peau entre ses lèvres.  
Il s'approcha lentement de mon oreille et gronda :  
 **\- Chan... Merde, t'es tellement sexy... Je vais pas tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, t'es trop bon...**  
Je frissonnai et ouvris des yeux mouillés.   
**\- A-ah... Viens pas tout de suite, je... Nnh-! J'y suis pas en-encore..!**  
 **\- Je t'ai promis de te faire jouir, je le ferai. Fais-moi confiance.**  
Il se redressa alors et se retira complètement. Je me retiens difficilement de pleurnicher de frustration. Soudain, sans prévenir, il me pénétra violemment une nouvelle fois et heurta directement ma prostate. J'enfouis mon visage dans le pli de mon coude, étouffant un bruyant gémissement que je ne pus retenir.   
Des larmes de plaisir inondaient mes joues bouillantes.  
JongDae, alors qu'il avait repris des mouvements d'une bestialité incroyable, vint empoigner fermement ma virilité et entreprit une série d'actifs coups de poignet.   
Merde... Le contact de sa paume légèrement rugueuse sur mon sexe m'électrisait complètement, je me sentais partir loin, mes poils se dressaient doucement sur mon épiderme...  
Ce que JongDae me faisait vivre, ces sensations qu'il me procurait, je savais que j'en finirais très vite accro.  
Ses cuisses claquaient contre mes fesses, et ce bruit régulier plus qu'érotique ne faisait que m'exciter davantage.   
J'avais un peu l'impression d'être une bête en chaleur, j'avais besoin de ma dose.  
Le point de non-retour approchait à une vitesse vertigineuse. Mes muscles se contractaient une nouvelle fois. Je me crispais, des phalanges jusqu'aux orteils.   
**\- Chan... , gronda-t-il. Je vais... Je vais venir...**  
Ces mots me firent gémir indécemment.  
J'en rajoutais peut-être un peu, certes... Mais je ne mentais pas mon plaisir.  
 **\- M-Moi aussi... 'Dae... En-encore..!** ,soufflai-je, haletant, ma voix déjà faible étouffée par les draps.  
 **\- Viens avec moi..! Hh-ahn ~**  
 **\- JongDae... Putain, J-JongDae..! Nnhg!**  
J'allais venir, j'allais jouir d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Il accéléra encore, faisant grimper mon désir déjà monstrueux en flèche, frappant ma prostate à chaque coup.  
J'avais remarqué qu'il était aussi beaucoup plus bruyant. Il grondait, sa respiration saccadée se faisait de plus en plus forte, sa voix mélodieuse était plus grave que d'habitude.  
J'avais l'impression qu'il voulait me rappeler qu'il était là.  
Comme si je pouvais l'oublier, tiens.   
**\- M-Merde! Chan, je... Je viens..!**  
Je le sentis se crisper brusquement. Ses ongles griffèrent légèrement l'une de mes cuisses au moment où quelque chose de chaud se répandit en moi.   
_(Un peu de mayo dans votre hot-dog?)_  
J'étais... rempli.  
C'est justement cette sensation d'être comblé qui fit que mon dos se cambra brutalement une seconde fois.  
Dans un puissant gémissement, je me vidai dans la main de JongDae -qui s'activait toujours sur ma virilité-, serrant fort un pli des draps entre mes doigts.  
JongDae ralentit alors que je tremblais de tout mon être, et, pantelant, il vint déposer quelques baisers tendres sur ma nuque.  
Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi faible. Si je ne m'allongeais pas bientôt, j'allais vraiment m'évanouir. Ce n'était pas une "mauvaise" fatigue, bien au contraire, enfin... Merde, vous voyez ce que je veux dire.   
**\- J'te fabriquerai une couronne en papier et un flot** , soufflai-je, épuisé.  
Mon comparse rit un peu, asséna une petite tape sur ma fesse gauche et se retira doucement. À bout de force, et sentant que mes bras allaient me lâcher, je me laissai tomber et roulai sur le côté, m'allongeant sur le dos. J'étais complètement essoufflé. Je fermai les yeux quelques instants. Quand je les rouvris, JongDae n'avait pas bougé, il s'était seulement assis à genoux.   
Ses yeux se mirent soudain à briller. Je restai sans comprendre jusqu'au moment où il fondit en larmes. Paniqué, je me redressai brusquement (m'auto-arrachant, au passage, un couinement de douleur -mes reins me faisaient un mal de chien, ce pervers n'avait pas été très.... délicat-), pris son visage entre mes mains et questionnai :  
 **\- J-JongDae?? Hey... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive..?**  
Il eut un petit éclat de rire nerveux avant de pleurer de plus belle.   
**\- Chan... Tu... Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime... Putain, ChanYeol, je t'aime, je t'aime à en crever... J'ai jamais été aussi heureux.**  
J'essuyai ses larmes du revers de mes doigts en tremblant un peu, ému par ses mots.  
 **\- Je... Je sais pas quoi te répondre, mis à part que... Que je t'aime aussi, 'Dae...** , répondis-je alors qu'un petit sourire naissait sur mes lèvres. **Calme-toi... Ne pleure pas pour quelque chose d'aussi gai** _(gay? :3 Non, "gai", connasse_. _)_ **, s'il te plaît...**  
 **\- Haha... C'est marrant que ce soit toi qui dises ça...**  
Je ris doucement et embrassai ses lèvres, caressant tendrement ses cheveux encore humides.   
Il y eut un instant de silence. Ce n'était pas un silence pesant, il nous laissait seulement le temps de nous calmer et de reprendre notre souffle.   
C'est con, mais j'étais heureux. Sa présence, la chaleur de son corps, son odeur masculine, sa voix, ses lèvres... Ça me suffisait, il me suffisait.  
 **\- 'Dae... , soufflai-je contre son cou. Tu sais, je... J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais hétéro...**  
 _(Come-back du correcteur automatique : "hétéro" devient "hétéroclite." Merci bien, fdp. Donc Chenchen est hétéroclite.)_  
Il pouffa.  
 **\- En fait, je ne suis pas vraiment intéressé par un genre en particulier. Tu dois penser que j'ai plus souvent évoqué des filles, c'est vrai... Mais j'assumais pas trop, jusqu'au moment où j'ai réalisé que c'était con de se voiler la face, je suis bi, c'est comme ça, je vais pas le crier sur tous les toits, mais je vais pas me cacher non plus. Mais, euh... Pourquoi cette question..?**  
Je secouai vivement la tête, embarrassé par ce que j'allais demander.  
 **\- E-En fait, je... Pourquoi c'est moi..?**  
Il éclata de rire.   
**\- Mon dieu. T'es trop mignon, tu t'imagines même pas à quel point. Déjà, j'ai eu une période où je... On va dire que je couchais un peu à droite à gauche, avec des mecs comme avec des filles, mais je n'avais jamais développé de sentiments jusque là. Mais toi... C'est juste indescriptible ce que tu me fais... C'est pas comme si je me disais juste "Putain, lui, il est baisable."... T'es magnifique, t'es sexy, drôle, gentil, super talentueux... Mais surtout, tu es toi. Tu es toi et tu restes toi. Et c'est toi que j'aime. Toutes ces petites choses que tu penses être tes imperfections, je les trouve parfaites. Tes qualités, je les aime et je les admire. Tes défauts, je les adore. Je les adore parce que ce sont les tiens, et ceux de personne d'autre. Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est toi, mais ce que je sais, c'est que je veux que tu restes avec moi. Quand il y aura des épreuves, je veux les surmonter à tes côtés. Je veux qu'on soit ensemble dans les meilleurs moments comme dans les pires, et je veux qu'on vive tous les deux toutes les expériences que nous offrira la vie. Je t'aime, c'est comme ça.**  
... Aww.   
Je... J'étais ému...   
Malgré les fines larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues, je parvins à sourire un peu.  
JongDae reprit :  
 **\- ChanYeol... Arrête d'avoir aussi peu confiance en toi. Tu es quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.**  
 **\- ... 'Dae..?**  
 **\- Mmh?**  
 **\- ... Merci. Merci de m'aimer.**  
Il sourit.  
 **\- Je contrôle pas trop ce genre de choses... Mais de rien, je suppose ~**  
 **\- Et merde, merci d'être toi. Mais, euh... Quand tu disais "à droite à gauche", tu parlais pas de membres du groupe..?**  
 **\- Hem, disons... MinSeok et YiXing y sont passés...**  
 **\- Yah! Sérieux? Et ils te plaisaient pas??**  
 **\- Je suis tellement difficile qu'il me fallait la créature la plus parfaite sur cette terre. Et je l'ai enfin trouvée** , fit-il simplement en s'approchant de moi pour embrasser mon front avec douceur.  
 _(Mwoooh. C'est trop moignon. #j'enaimarred'êtrecélibataire)_  
Me sentant rougir une fois encore, je cachai mon visage dans mes paumes.   
**\- Hey, ChanYeol... Tu sais ce que je vais te dire, hein?**  
Je grognai doucement.  
 **\- Tu sais que je vais te demander de ne pas te cacher. Pas que j'aime pas tes mains, au contraire, je les ai toujours trouvées magnifiques, mais je ne veux passer à côté d'aucune de tes expressions, murmura-t-il. Je veux que tu me montres tout ce je n'ai pas vu jusque là, je veux être le premier à te connaître véritablement par cœur... Et le dernier.**  
Hésitant un peu, je découvris d'abord mes yeux rougis et pleins de larmes, puis fis lentement glisser mes mains le long de mes joues, dévoilant à JongDae un petit sourire sincère.   
Il sourit à son tour, enroula ses bras autour de mon corps pour me serrer contre lui et s'allongea sur le dos. Je me blottis contre son torse.  
 **\- 'Dae... Tu restes dormir avec moi?**  
 **\- Bien sûr, Channie. À partir de maintenant, je passe plus une nuit sans toi.**

**Author's Note:**

> Yo!  
> Certains d'entre vous le savent sûrement déjà, mais j'étais auparavant sur la plateforme Wattpad avant que celle-ci n'engage un genre de campagne de nettoyage dans les comptes et les travaux pour bannir le contenu purement sexuel, entre autres. Comme s'ils voulaient purifier nos âmes perverties haha.
> 
> Bref, j'espère vraiment que ça vous aura plu !  
> Je suis pas encore très familière avec l'interface de publication de AO3 mais je devrais mettre d'autres trucs dessus prochainement, stay tuned!  
> Bisous sur vos fesses, stay home and stay safe ♥


End file.
